cops and fighters
by dreamninja
Summary: Olette's dad is a cop. Which is bad when she befriends a street fighter since street fighting is illegal where she lives. What will happen to her and her new blond haired friend.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey daddy"Olette said hugging her dad.

"Olette what are you doing here at the police station aren't you supposed to have violin lessons now"her dad asked.

"They finished early and I figured I would come to have dinner with you before I went home since I knew you would be working late today"Olette said.

"Alright but once we are done you need to go practice for your violin recital"her dad said.

"I will I promise"Olette said sitting down and eating with her father.

"So how are your lessons going"her dad asked.

" Mrs Lee says i'm doing very good"Olette said smiling.

"Thats good"her dad said.

"How's work"Olette asked.

"Well now i'm trying to catch a group of street fighters and a hit man. I better get back to it bye see you at home later"her dad said. She stood up and walked out the door and back to her car. She drove home but was distracted when she saw a crowd of people. She pulled the car over and saw a fight going noticed that it wasn't a street fight because it was just three or four men beating another. She drove around to the other side and set her phone to sound like a police the people heard this they all ran except for one man who was laid out on the ground beat up but he tried to crawl away.

"Wait you're hurt"Olette said kneeling by the man.

"I gotta go..the police..their coming"the man said.

"No they aren't I saw you getting beat up and I set the siren on my phone to scare them away"Olette said.

"Why help me"the man asked.

"I couldn't just watch you get beat up now come on lets go to my car"Olette said helping the man up. He was clearly in pain and had to lean heavily on her just to walk. Once they got to her car she helped him lay down in the back seat.

"Why are you helping me I am a criminal and if you're caught helping me you will get in trouble"the man said.

"I know and my names Olette"she said.

"I'm Seifer"the man said.

"Well we are at my house can you walk up the stairs"Olette asked.

"Yah I should be able to"Seifer said getting out of the car they got up to her room he laid on the bed.

"Where are you hurt"Olette asked.

"My left leg and chest"Seifer said.

"Well let's see them"Olette said.

"So miss goody goody wants me to take my clothes off"Seifer said smiling.

"Only so I can help you and i'm not a goody goody"Olette said.

"Yah you are I saw the violin in your car"Seifer said.

"That doesn't make me a goody goody"Olette said lightly punching Seifer in the arm. He hissed in pain and she remembered his injuries.

"Sorry I forgot not take your shirt off and lay down so I can see where your hurt"Olette said.

"Wow I didn't know you wanted to see me shirtless so bad"Seifer said before taking his shirt off. Olette gasped when she saw lots of cuts and a few bruises already starting to form.

"Its not the worst I've ever been beat up"Seifer said laughing at her reaction.

"I will be right back"Olette said leaving the room. When she came back she had a first aid sat on the bed and started rubbing antibiotics on his chest.

"Ow that stings"Seifer complained.

"Wow for a streetfighter you sure are a wuss"Olette said.

"Well I would love to see you in a fight let alone in a fight with four men"Seifer said.

"Why were they beating you up"Olette asked.

"Their boss doesn't like me"Seifer said. Then Olette heard her dads car pull up outside.

"Crap my dads home and he can't see you get in the closet"Olette said pushing Seifer up. Once he was in the closet she got out her violin and started playing.

"Hey sweetie i'm home"her dad said walking in the room.

"Hey dad did you find the people you were looking for"Olette asked.

"Nope but there's always tomorrow. Goodnight don't practice too late you have violin lessons tomorrow morning"her dad said.

"Don't worry I won't"Olette said. Once her dad left the room she continued playing for about twenty minutes until she was sure her dad was asleep. She walked into her closet and saw that Seifer was asleep. She went back into her room and grabbed her sketch pad then went back to where Seifer was sleeping. She drew a picture of him then put her sketchbook back under her bed where she kept it hidden and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning she woke up early to get ready for her violin lesson. She almost forgot the man in her closet till she went in there to get a shirt. When she saw him she quickly grabbed a shirt and covered her body relieved that he wasn't awake. She didn't want to wake him up so she wrote a note. I went to violin lessons and should be back in an hour my dad is still in the house so don't leave the closet-Olette P.S.I will bring back breakfast.

Then she went out the door to her car carrying her violin. After her lesson she picked up two muffins and two coffees from the local coffee shop. When she got home she went up to her room to find Seifer still asleep.

"Hey sleepy beauty wake up if you want some food"Olette said.

"Five more minutes"Seifer mumbled.

"In five minutes your coffee will be cold and so will your fresh muffin"Olette said dangling the coffee and bag in front of him.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place"Seifer said sitting up and grabbing the bag and cup from her hand taking a huge swig of coffee.

"Wait don't its-"

"Dammit thats hot"Seifer yelled spitting the coffee out.

"Thats what I was trying to tell you"Olette said laughing.

"Haha laugh it up while my mouth is on fire"Seifer said.

"I tried to tell you"Olette said still laughing."Sorry about you sleeping in the closet but I didn't want to wake you up"Olette said.

"Its fine your playing was good that's what made me fall asleep"Seifer said.

"Thanks"Olette said.

"I do have a question though can I have my shirt?Unless of course you like seeing me shirtless"Seifer said grinning as she blushed.

"In my room"Olette said having completely forgotten about the shirt. Seifer got up to get it and Olette followed him.

"What's wrong angel did you want to see me shirtless one more time before I go"Seifer asked winking at her.

"Wait you're going already"Olette asked shocked.

"Fraid so I need to get back out there I have another fight tonight"Seifer said.

"Are you sure you're ready to fight again"Olette asked.

"Nope i'm actually pretty sure i'm not ready but I have to"Seifer said.

"Alright but please be careful and if you or any of your friends need help just bring them here but not when you see a cop car outside"Olette said as Seifer left. She watched him walk out the door and down the street. Once he was out of sight she got her violin out and started to play. She played till her hands hurt then she brought out her sketch pad and colored the picture of Seifer. After that she decided to go to sleep since it was getting late. She didn't understand why she worried she barely knew him and he was a criminal. She woke up in the morning and went to her lesson like normal then decided to go for a drive to just think. When she went to her car she saw Seifer leaning against it.

"What are you doing here is everything ok"Olette asked looking for new scratches on Seifer but the only new thing was a busted lip.

"Calm down i'm fine I just came to thank you"Seifer said.

"Good I was worried something had happened"Olette said.

"Trust me angel you shouldn't worry about someone like me just go back to your perfect life"Seifer said.

"My life isn't perfect and I care about you because you're my friend. How was your fight last night besides the busted lip"Olette asked.

"I won"Seifer said.

"Thats good but I meant did you hurt yourself too bad and are your wounds looking ok"Olette asked.

"Im fine but I better go my friend has a fight tonight and the people he's going against fight dirty"Seifer said.

"Bye"Olette said watching him walk away.

She went inside and went to bed a few hours later but was woken up when she heard a noise from her window. She looked out the window and saw Seifer.

"Olette we need your help"Seifer whispered.

"Alright come to the door i'll be there in a sec"Olette told him. She went down the stairs and opened the door and saw Seifer and another man.

"What happened to him"Olette asked looking at the bleeding man.

"Its a long story can you help him"Seifer asked.

"Of course bring him inside and to my room"Olette said going to get the first aid went in her room and saw Seifer's friend laying on her bed.

"I see your fight didn't go well"Olette said as she bandaged the mans arm and chest.

"It wasn't even a fight we got jumped"Seifer said.

"Well your friend should probably stay overnight"Olette said.

"Thanks angel I owe you one"Seifer said.

"No problem are you staying to or are you leaving"Olette asked.

"I should probably leave since your dads a cop but since you want me to stay I guess I will"Seifer said smiling at her.

"Alright you and your friend can sleep on my bed"Olette said.

"Where are you gonna sleep"Seifer asked.

"On the floor"Olette said.

"No way angel we are not gonna kick you out of your bed"Seifer said.

""Your friends sick we shouldn't move him"Olette said.

"Alright then i'll sleep on the floor"Seifer said.

"I'll get some blankets"Olette said. Once she got the blankets and pillows she made a big pallet on the floor.

"Looks big enough for two"Seifer said winking at Olette.

"This pallet is for me"Olette said sitting on the pallet.

"Well then I guess ill have to sit on you then"Seifer said sitting on Olette's lap.

"Shh I hear my dad coming"Olette said getting alarmed.

"I'll go downstairs and try to keep him away"Olette said rushing out the door.

"Hey Olette I brought you some leftover spaghetti from one of the other officers at work"her dad said handing her a box.

"Thanks dad i'll take this to my room"Olette said.

"Alright goodnight sweetheart"her dad said going into his room. Olette grabbed silverware then headed up to her room.

"Hey Seifer im back and I got food"Olette said.

"Look good"Seifer said.

"Glad you like it because I have two forks"Olette said handing him a fork.

"Even better"Seifer said before he started to stuff loads of spaghetti in his mouth.

"Hey save some for me"Olette said with a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Its not very ladylike to talk with your mouthful"Seifer said laughing at Olette. She just chewed up some food and opened her mouth for Seifer to see the food inside.

"O yah"Seifer said before grabbing some spaghetti and throwing it at Olette.

"I'll get you for that"Olette said throwing some in a few minutes Olette and Seifer were both covered in spagetti.

"Alright truce"Seifer said holding his hands and Seifer both went in her bathroom and cleaned themselves up before going back into Olette's room. Olette tried to hide her yawn but of course Seifer saw.

"Looks like its past your bedtime"Seifer said laughing.

"Hey I woke up early today don't make fun of me"Olette said.

"Just saying its past your bedtime"Seifer said. Olette laid down on the blanket and Seifer laid next to her but neither could go to sleep.

"Seifer have you ever been arrested"Olette asked.

"A few times why do you ask"Seifer said.

"Just wondering. Why did those people beat you and your friend up"Olette asked.

"They were mad at us for beating up their buddy"Seifer said.

"What made you start fighting"Olette asked.

"I'm not really sure"Seifer said. "Now I have a question for you. Do you always ask so many questions"Seifer asked.

"Not sure i'm just curious I guess"Olette said.

"So what about you? Why did you start playing the violin"Seifer asked.

"My dad wanted me to but its not the only thing I do I also draw. Wanna see my sketches"Olette asked pulling the book out from under her bed.

"Sure lets see um"Seifer said grabbing the book."Wow these are good"Seifer said.

"Thanks but that's all you can stop after that one"Olette said reaching for the book.

"Wait there's still another page"Seifer said moving the book before she could get it. She blushed when he saw the picture.

"Wait that's me isn't it. If I didn't know any better I would say you like me"Seifer said winking at Olette which made her blush.

"I uh-"

"I'm kidding calm down. Its getting late goodnight angel"Seifer said.

"Night"Olette said before falling asleep.


End file.
